You
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: rosiebear. "Saat kau menemukan orang yang tepat, semuanya bisa dimaafkan. Kau bisa hidup bebas tanpa rasa takut, sebab seseorang ada disampingmu."/Kaisoo-EXO


**Title**

You

 **Main cast**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 **Side cast**

Kim Jongdae

 **Category**

Tragedy, Sci-fi

 **Summary**

 **(for : rosiebear)**

"Saat kau menemukan orang yang tepat, semuanya bisa dimaafkan. Kau bisa hidup bebas tanpa rasa takut, sebab seseorang ada disampingmu."

 **Author note**

dear: rosiebear

Honestly, promptnya bikin aku ingin nangis. Karena aku sama sekali belum pernah menulis dengan genre Sci-fi apalagi Tragedy dan harus memasukkan prompt tersebut ke genre cerita itu. Aku sampai berkali-kali mengganti jalan cerita karena bingung harus bagaimana mengintepretasikannya. Huhu. Maafkan aku kalau ini sama sekali nggak jelas dan nggak banget. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya, meskipun tantangannya selain yang aku sebut diatas adalah maksimal 2500 words doang :") Anyway, daripada menangisi ceritaku, lebih baik kita ucapkan selamat ulang tahun Do Kyungsoo & Kim Jongin! We always love you~

-.000.-

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hm?"

"Matamu terpejam lagi, lihat. Matamu sayu dan kau terpejam lagi."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengantuk!"

" _Geojitmal_. Kita bisa melanjutkan filmnya besok, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi kau bilang sangat ingin menontonnya, Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh. Melihat Kyungsoonya selalu bersikeras seperti ini membuat Jongin gemas. Kyungsoonya yang akan selalu seperti ini, mementingkan dan memprioritaskannya.

Dengan kedua tangannya Jongin menggapai kepala Kyungsoo dan merebahkannya perlahan di atas pahanya. "Kau tahu?", tanya Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan? Kau tahu bahwa aku hidup hanya untukmu kan?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa, "Ya. Ya aku tahu kau mencintaiku dan aku pun mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak hidup hanya untukku, Jongin. Kau hidup untuk dirimu juga."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar balasan Jongin.

"Jika itu bukan kau, aku memilih untuk tidak hidup saja."

"Jongin bicaramu aneh."

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Jongin, "Kau sedang ada masalah?".

Jongin hanya diam menatap mata Kyungsoo, menyelami manik hitam legam yang selalu menjadi favoritnya, yang teduh dan yang selalu mengingatkannya akan rumah. Rumahnya, Kyungsoonya. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah dan akan selalu Jongin cintai, satu-satunya orang yang mengajarkan Jongin apa itu kehidupan, bagaimana kehidupan itu bekerja. Banyak hal yang bahkan tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari orangtuanya. Dan Jongin bersyukur karena itu.

Dia bersyukur karena itu Kyungsoo. Dan bersyukur karena Kyungsoo pun mencintainya. Meskipun Jongin saat ini dia selalu cemas. Memikirkan satu hal yang Jongin bahkan tidak tahu apakah akan terjadi atau tidak. Satu hal yang Jongin pikirkan setiap harinya, yang bahkan memikirkannya membuat Jongin mual.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku suatu hari nanti?"

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?" Kyungsoo membalas.

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyungsoo. Kumohon."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo masih termenung mengingat kata-kata Jongin semalam. Pikirannya kacau, tiba-tiba semua hal yang terjadi beberapa minggu ini bersinkronisasi dengan kata-kata Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus memproses semua info yang diterima, dia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap sepalsu apalagi.

Hatinya terasa sakit tetapi dia bahkan tidak ingin menangis. Berulang kali Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang dilihat dan dengar langsung, tetapi semuanya terasa begitu nyata.

Jonginnya. Jongin kekasihnya, berselingkuh.

Selama ini Kyungsoo sudah mencurigai Jongin, walaupun dia tidak ingin tetapi rasa penasaran terus-terusan mendorongnya untuk setidaknya mengetahui apa yang Jongin lakukan setiap harinya.

Beberapa minggu belakang perilaku Jongin mulai aneh. Dia akan pulang ketika hari sudah malam dan tentu saja Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, esok paginya pun Kyungsoo akan pergi kerja terlebih dahulu sebelum Jongin terbangun. Mereka menjadi jarang mengobrol bahkan bertukar pesan pun tidak.

Ketika Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa maka Jongin akan menjawab jika dia sedang berada dalam sebuah proyek yang besar sehingga harus diawasi terus-menerus.

" _Jongin kau akan berangkat kerja malam hari seperti ini?"_

 _Kyungsoo merasa heran mendapati Jongin yang sedang berkemas pukul 9 malam seperti ini, ini bukan kebiasaan Jongin. Bahkan jika proyek yang sedang Jongin kerjakan akan deadline dalam waktu dekat, Jongin tidak akan pergi ke proyek pada malam hari._

" _Ya." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Kyungsoo dapati._

" _Kau tahu ini bukan kebiasaanmu kan, Jongin?"_

 _Jongin menghela nafas kasar di hadapan Kyungsoo,"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku berbohong?"_

Maka dari itu selama seminggu penuh Kyungsoo mengikutinya sampai menemukan fakta bahwa Jongin berselingkuh dengan perempuan. Awalnya dia pikir mereka hanya berteman, namun beberapa kali Kyungsoo menangkap dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa perempuan itu dan Jongin berciuman.

Dan sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Kyungsoo adalah mengapa Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk jangan meninggalkannya? Apakah Jongin akhirnya sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengan perempuan itu dan akan mengungkapkan kesalahannya pada Kyungsoo?

"Uhuk!"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya sembari memukul dadanya dengan keras. Tidak jangan sekarang pinta Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo sekarang berada di luar dan dia tidak ingin memuntahkannya sekarang. Tetapi sekelebat bayangan Jongin dan perempuan itu berciuman kembali datang dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahannya hingga dia terbatuk.

Kelopak bunga mawar kuning jatuh di telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

"Hanahaki Byou.."

Kyungsoo mengulang kata-kata itu bagai sebuah kutukan. _Well_ , secara harfiah dan secara teknis orang-orang memang menjuluki Hanahaki Byou sebagai kutukan cinta. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau penyakit ini benar-benar bisa terjadi padanya.

Tetapi mengingat beberapa minggu ini dia mulai memuntahkan kelopak bunga dari tubuhnya sendiri, dan hari ini pun dia sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan hasilnya positif. Kelopak bunga-bunga sialan itu sekarang bersarang di tenggorokannya. Dan semakin hari semakin parah.

"Hei kupikir Hanahaki Byou hanya tumbuh di tubuh orang yang cintanya tidak terbalas bukan? Lalu mengapa kau juga? Kau dan Jongin saling mencintaikan?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak tahu, Jongdae."

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat menghadap Kyungsoo,"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak ingin berulang kali mengatakan kenyataan pahit itu karena dia benci, dan semakin benci.

"Selingkuh. Jongin berselingkuh." Jelas Kyungsoo.

" _What the—_ kau yakin? Kau sudah mencari tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ya.. aku sudah tahu. Aku membuntutinya selama seminggu dan aku melihatnya mencium perempuan itu."

"Lalu kau akan bagaimana sekarang? Bunga-bunga itu tidak bisa dibiarkan bersarang di tenggorokanmu, Kyungsoo. Dokter memberitahu kita cara menyembuhkannya kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia terbatuk lagi dan muntah lagi. Kelopak mawar itu masih berwarna kuning.

 _Aku cemburu._

-.000.-

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi. Sangat tidak ingin pergi. Dia tidak ingin pergi dan hanya mendapat rasa kecewa lagi. Sudah cukup dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang menyiksa itu dan dia tidak ingin menambahnya lagi.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi rasa penasarannya menang dan kini ia berdiri di pintu apartemen Jongdae,"Ikut aku."

Jongdae menatap setelan Kyungsoo dari atas hingga ke bawah,"Apa ini acara resmi? Temanmu menikah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Temani aku membuktikan sesuatu."

Maka dari itu Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sekarang berada disebuah _ballroom_ hotel bintang lima di pusat kota Seoul. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk sembari mencari seseorang. Mulutnya merapalkan kata-kata _semoga semua ini tidak benar_ seperti mantra. Karena sesungguhnya Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dia lakukan jika semua ini memanglah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ketika atensinya menemukan seseorang itu, Kyungsoo terdiam di tempat dengan tangan mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kyungsoo berharap yang terjadi di depan matanya kini hanyalah khayalannya saja. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat untuk menghalau khayalannya tetapi semua tidak berubah. Semua masih sama. Ditengah-tengah _ballroom_ pria yang dia cintai sedang menggandeng selingkuhannya. Jonginnya. Mata Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan mereka. Mereka yang sedang tersenyum kepada para undangan, mereka yang sedang menyalami satu persatu para kolega-kolega ayah sang selingkuhan.

"Kyungsoo jangan bilang kita—"

"Jongdae aku bahkan sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa undangan itu ada di pintu apartemen kami."

"Maksudmu?" Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dua hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan sebuah undangan di pintu apartemen kami. Disana tertulis pesta pertunangan Kim Jongin dan perempuan itu. Ku pikir ini hanyalah permainan dan akal-akalan perempuan itu karena mungkin saja dia menginginkan aku dan Jongin putus, tapi selama 2 hari ini Jongin tidak pulang, Jongdae _-ya_. Dia tidak pernah pulang, itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu kemari. Dan ternyata— itu benar Jongin."

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo.. Kita pulang saja, kau lebih baik tidak disini." Jongdae menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Jongdae.. Aku.. Jongin.." Kyungsoo terbata.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu tapi—"

Jongdae terdiam saat melihat pandangan Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memandang Jongin dengan air mata yang siap tumpah di matanya, dan Jongin pun menatap Kyungsoo pula. Terlihat mata Jongin yang melebar, mungkin saja dia tidak mengharapkan Kyungsoo ada disini sekarang dan melihat betapa brengseknya dia mengkhianati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan berjalan cepat menjauhi _ballroom_ , Jongin yang melihat itu langsung berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo salah paham. Karena dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo hanya menilai semua ini dari mata kepalanya sendiri, ia ingin Kyungsoo mendengar penjelasan dari mulutnya meskipun ia tahu kalau semua sudah terlambat.

"Kyungsoo aku bisa jelaskan.." Jongin terengah dan meraih lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongin tapi itu terlalu erat hingga membuat lengannya memerah. Dengan marah Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Baik kau ingin menjelaskan yang mana? Yang mana Jongin!? Kau ingin menjelaskan bahwa kau itu—"

Jongin menyela Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, "Ya, Kyungsoo! Aku selingkuh!"

"Jongin stop! Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi!"

Kyungsoo menghempas keras tangan Jongin yang memegangnya hingga lepas, kemudian berlari sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Matanya memerah dan siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ditahannya.

"Tapi kau harus mendengarnya Kyungsoo!" Jongin berteriak lagi.

"Kumohon stop, Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin terperanjat begitu menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka sudah berada di atap gedung dan Kyungsoo berada di pagar pembatas.

"Stop! Aku akan bunuh diri jika kau tidak berhenti!" isak Kyungsoo putus asa.

"Kyungsoo jangan gila!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Saat ini dia sungguh-sungguh panik dan kakinya lemas, bayangan akan Kyungsoo yang ingin bunuh diri dihadapannya kini terus berputar di kepalanya. Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo mendengar alasannya. Setelah itu jika Kyungsoo tetap ingin meninggalkannya maka Jongin hanya akan pasrah.

"Kau harus dengar.. Kau harus dengar bahwa aku pun tidak ingin seperti ini.."

Jongin berlutut dengan lemas dan kedua tangannya menumpu di lantai. Nafasnya terasa berat dan air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Kau harus dengar dan harus tahu, Kyungsoo.. Aku harus melakukan ini karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Jongin menarik nafas panjang,"Dia, perempuan itu sedang sekarat, dia menderita kanker, Kyungsoo. Orang tuanya memintaku untuk menikahi anak semata wayang mereka karena mereka ingin setidaknya satu permintaan anak mereka terpenuhi. Dan perempuan itu sudah menyukaiku sejak SMA. Aku tidak tega, Kyungsoo _-ya_.. Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya tidak tega padanya. Aku berencana untuk memberitahumu tetapi aku tidak tahu kau akan ada di sini. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, aku menyesal tidak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu padamu."

"Jongin..."

"Aku sungguh ingin menolak tetapi mereka selalu memaksaku untuk menikahi anak mereka. Mereka memohon padaku. Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku minta maaf.."

Jongin mengusap kasar air matanya,"Demi apapun di dunia ini, Kyungsoo, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku—"

Jongin terperanjat mendengar Kyungsoo batuk dengan sangat keras. Matanya saat ini menatap ngeri pada Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring dan memegangi lehernya. Satu persatu kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar hitam keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo setiap kali dia terbatuk. Dan darah. Ada banyak darah yang ikut serta di kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Jongin semakin gemetar karena Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kesakitan dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 _Aku patah hati dan mencintaimu begitu dalam._

Perlahan Jongin melangkah mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Apa yang ada di hadapannya kini begitu menghancurkan hatinya. Kyungsoo menderita Hanahaki Byou? Kyungsoonya menderita karena dia? Kyungsoo yang sangat dicintainya sebegini parahnya kah merasa kecewa padanya?

"Kyung.. _Baby_.." Jongin panik, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana, matanya nanar melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang kesakitan.

"Jongin!" Jongdae berteriak begitu menemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

" _Ya_ Jongin _-a_ kau tidak apa-apa? Kyungsoo, kita harus segera membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa Jongin bisa pahami. Jongdae menggendong Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua melaju kencang menuju rumah sakit, sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jongin hanya bisa terduduk dan menatap Jongdae berlalu-lalang mengurus semua keperluan Kyungsoo dan sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berada di ruang operasi.

"Aku tidak paham." Jongin bersuara.

Jongdae menoleh seakan tahu isi pikiran Jongin, dia menepuk pundak Jongin,"Hanahaki Byou.. Kyungsoo menderita penyakit itu karena kecewa padamu Jongin.."

"Tapi aku pikir—"

" _Ara_. Awalnya kami dan dokter juga kebingungan mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi pada Kyungsoo, dan kini aku mengerti mengapa."

Jongin menatap Jongdae penuh tanya.

"Kyungsoo mencintaimu begitu dalam, begitu tulus dan hati kalian benar-benar sudah terikat. Tetapi begitu mengetahui kau selingkuh—"

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Jongdae, aku melakukannya karena aku terpaksa." sela Jongin.

" _Well_ aku tidak tahu dan kau berhutang menceritakannya padaku, intinya Kyungsoo patah hati dan sangat kecewa padamu sehingga kelopak bunga itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Jangan khawatir," Jongdae merangkul Jongin,"Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja, dia akan sembuh segera setelah dokter mengangkat semua kelopak yang bersarang padanya."

-.000.-

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Kyungsoo operasi, sampai saat ini Jongin masih belum berani untuk menghadapi Kyungsoo. Jongin takut jika Kyungsoo tidak mau menerima kehadirannya. Jongin tidak ingin ditolak. Tetapi jika ia tidak mencobanya kali ini, mungkin saja kesempatannya untuk kembali pada Kyungsoo tidak akan datang lagi.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo dan masuk secara perlahan, dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap layar televisi dan sekarang terkejut akan kedatangannya.

"Hai.." Jongin menyapa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum,"Kau datang."

Jongin duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Hei, kau gemetar."

Kyungsoo menyadarinya, Jongin sedang gemetar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jongin?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya gugup."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jongin heran dan menunggu jawaban Jongin lagi.

"Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf baru berani datang, aku ingin sekali datang dan menungguimu hingga kau sadar tetapi aku takut akan penolakanmu—"

"Sekarang kau buktinya tidak ditolak kan?" Kyungsoo menyela dengan gemas.

Karena sesungguhnya Kyungsoo berharap Jongin akan berada disampingnya begitu dia sadar dari operasi.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Beberapa hari ini aku menyelesaikan masalahku dengan keluarga dia, mereka marah padaku tentu saja karena aku kabur di malam pertunangan anak mereka. Tapi aku menjelaskan semua pada mereka, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hal itu lagi karena kau memilikimu. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan perasaanmu lagi dan menyakitimu. Dan untungnya mereka mau berlapang dada untuk menerimanya."

Jongin menghela nafas dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo,"Sekarang pengampunan darimu yang aku butuhkan Kyungsoo _-ya_.."

Kyungsoo menatap kedua mata Jongin bergantian. Kyungsoo sendiri heran kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa segala rasa kecewa dan sakit hati yang sebelumnya dia rasakan sudah tidak ada, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah semua perasaan itu sudah terbawa pergi bersamaan dengan diangkatnya kelopak-kelopak bunga itu dari tubuhnya. Tetapi seharusnya jika dia dioperasi bukankah perasaan cintanya pada Jongin seharusnya juga terbawa pergi?

Saat ini yang dia rasakan berbeda. Ada perasaan lega dan aman setelah dia melihat Jongin disampingnya. Seakan-akan hanya Jongin yang mampu membawa perasaan itu datang dihati Kyungsoo. Seakan-akan seluruh jagad raya ini bersatu dan memberitahunya bahwa Jongin memang orang yang tepat untuknya sedari dulu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya sembari mengusap kepala Jongin,"Aku memaafkanmu, Jongin."

Jongin melebarkan matanya,"Sungguh? Kau sungguh sudah memaafkanku? Kyungsoo bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa,"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Jongin. Aku begitu saja memaafkanmu, kurasa karena aku begitu mencintaimu, bukankah begitu?"

Jongin terduduk lemas dan memejamkan matanya, lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu menghampirinya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun langsung menarik Jongin mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Aku begitu jahat, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak tidak, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin kau melabeli dirimu jahat. Itu semua hanya karena kau terburu-buru memilih. Aku memakluminya Jongin. Kau berada dibawah tekanan." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung.." Jongin berulang-ulang berharap dapat menebus rasa sakit hati Kyungsoo.

"Hei, sudah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar maafmu lagi, Jongin. Sudah cukup." Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dan mencium kening Jongin,"sekarang yang ingin aku dengar adalah bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Jongin tersenyum dan mengambil nafas panjang sebelum sekarang dia yang bergantian menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan membawanya mendekat.

Satu kecupan di kening Kyungsoo,"Maafkan aku.."

Satu kecupan masing-masing di kedua pipi Kyungsoo,"Terima kasih untuk tidak meninggalkanku.."

Satu kecupan di hidung Kyungsoo," _Saranghae_."

Dan satu kecupan panjang di bibir _heart-shape_ Kyungsoo," _Saranghae_ , Kyungsoo _-ya_."

Jongin kini mengerti mengapa dia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tepat untuk dicintainya. Kesabaran dan kesetiaannya mampu membuat Jongin merasa dicintai, merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia dan tidak takut akan apapun lagi karena dia tahu, dia tahu jika Kyungsoo akan selalu berada disisinya, menemaninya, menghindarkannya dari segala kekejaman, ketidaksempurnaan dunia ini yang dapat menjerumuskannya.

Dan karena itu Jongin akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk selalu memberikan timbal balik cinta Kyungsoo padanya dengan cara membahagiakannya, mencintai Kyungsoo melebihi Kyungsoo mencintainya, dan menghujani Kyungsoo dengan segala hal yang dapat membuatnya selalu bahagia.

-.000.-

.

.

.

 **The End**


End file.
